


随缘SpirkTrekker42太太的ST文整理（拥有者指南系列）★★★★

by mocha_seed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_seed/pseuds/mocha_seed





	随缘SpirkTrekker42太太的ST文整理（拥有者指南系列）★★★★

## 随缘SpirkTrekker42太太的ST文整理（拥有者指南系列）★★★★

AO3地址：<https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpirkTrekker42>

自己整理的列表，若是有遗漏或者错链请务必告诉我，^_^

  1. KIRK: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=98852)：linlang7625

概要：【Teen】祝贺您！您已成为KIRK值得骄傲的拥有者了！只要您遵守这份手册中的指导原则，您的KIRK将会保持数十年的优良性能。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  2. SPOCK: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=103163)：lee.k

概要：【Teen】衷心祝贺！你现在是一个值得骄傲的spock中校拥有者了！！请谨遵本手册的使用原则你的spock将会给你持续多年的优良性能

状态：（短篇）已完结

  3. McCOY: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=104303)：lee.k

概要：【Teen】恭喜！您现在是Dr. McCOY值得骄傲的拥有者了！谨遵本守则使用原则你的McCOY将会给你持续多年的优良性能。

状态：（短篇）已完结

  4. KHAN: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

[翻译](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=88798)：书旧砚白

概要：【Teen】恭喜您！您已经是Khan值得骄傲的拥有者了！请按照本手册的指导来使用，您的Khan会保证数十年的优秀性能。

状态：（短篇）停更





End file.
